


She’s home!

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Dua Lipa (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army, Gen, Invasion, Military, Nationalism, Pop Culture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: Dua made a promise to her father — to make Greater Albania a reality.It was time for the people of Serbia, Kosovo, Macedonia, and Greece to learn… the New Rules
Kudos: 1





	She’s home!

_Greece, Kosovo, Macedonia, and Serbia. These are our promised lands. But they don’t understand.  
_

_Dua, promise me — you’ll make these understand.  
  
_

Dua thought about her father’s last words to her before she sacrificed him for sales after Future Nostalgia didn’t debut at #1. She had recently learned of the history of her people, and what had been stolen from them — Greater Albania.   
  


It was 28 August, 2020, and Dua was upset and sitting by the window watching the rain. First, her new album, Club Future Nostalgia was being dragged on Stan Twitter and second, her monthly COVID denial party was canceled because Twitter was catching onto Dua’s COVID denying ways and pictures of last month’s party leaked. 

So she did what she usually does when she’s upset — she did a full 180. 

She got out of her chair and turned 180 degrees and made a beeline to a secret room only accessible by pulling a CD she knew no one would touch (Smile by... Kathy Pearson? Dua could never remember her name) on a CD shelf. 

She entered the room and looked around _glorious_ she thought. It was full of plans she made for her four invasions part of a campaign called “Club Greater Albania”.   
  
She went to the part of the room with the plans for her invasion of Serbia — Operation Blow Your Borders (Mwah) (The Blessed Madonna remix). 

She looked at a map of Serbia she had put up. The map had 10 thumbtacks on it — a white one on Belgrade where she currently had her men spying on the government to gather information, two on Novisad and Niš to gather further information about Serbian people and culture, three on three towns near the border to learn even more about Serbia but from a different perspective, and four on the border — from which the Albanian army would enter through. 

She contacted her spies — they all said they had sufficient information to launch a strike.

_Okay Serbia, let’s get physical._


End file.
